This cannot happen to me!
by radiiata
Summary: Y&S Mirillia and Dearka decided to live together in the same apartment leaving Shiho on her own and Yzak homeless. How will they support each other?
1. This can't be happening!

This cannot happen to me!

Writer: Dai-Chan04

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny and it's characters. Im just a normal fanatic and use the name of their characters + description giving credit within.

**Writers Notes:**

**This is a new fanfic, hope to be exciting and good for all the readers **

Shiho was reading a book in the dinner table at nighttime. She was waiting for her friend Mirillia who went on a date with his boyfriend Dearka. Shiho was watching the clock in front of her, it was a alarm clock by the way. The two hands were pointing, eleven o clock and fifty five minutes with twenty seconds.

"late, very late" Shiho said while holding the book.

Five minutes passed

"boring boring…" Shiho's eyes were closing. She tried not to sleep but the letters in the book were so small…

Four minutes later…

"no sleeping, no…" The letters were daydreaming her! Shiho couldn't resist, she wanted to dream.

One minute later…

"ZzzZZZ…zz.z.zz..zz" Shiho has drowned into sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saturday Morning:

"Shiho?" – a brunette said, as she shake her friend.

"5 more minutes…" Shiho was daydreaming still, she just raised her head a little bit to see Mirillia.

"It is Saturday, dummy no school" Mirillia laughed at her friend.

"Oh…" Shiho exclaimed and let her head down.

"hum… Shiho?"

"Yessss?"

"I have to tell you something…"

--------------------- meanwhile

"WHAT?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????" – a silverhead boy exclaimed to his friend.

"Please? Please please please?" – Dearka begged.

"NO WAY!" the silver boy screamed.

"come on yzak! It's the opportunity of my life!" Dearka begged, making puppy eyes.

"No no no and don't puppy me!" Yzak crossed his arms.

"Pleaseeee… just one year….."

"and who will be my roommate?"

"errr, a big headed man like me!" Dearka grinned.

"_If he knows who "she" really is, he is going to kick my ass"- Dearka thought._

---------- Shiho and Milly

"Who will be my roommate" – Shiho glared at Mirillia, she knew Milly has been planning something lately, but not this…

"a new girl! She is totally great!" Milly cheered.

"_I'm so dead, I'm so dead"_

"but, Is she loyal, not a stealer and you sure she will follow MY RULES?" Shiho kept glaring at Mirillia, Shiho knew that it was a bad idea.

"yes! She is!" Mirillia faked a smile.

"_shoot, I'm dead"_

_--------- Dearka and Yzak_

"Does he play videogames and his apartment has a laundry machine and a good kitchen?"

"Yes! "HE" has everything!" Dearka made a fake grin.

"_oh Shoot, I have to have sex before I'm dead"_

"Ok, when I'm leaving here?"

"Today!"

------------------------- Shiho and Milly

"TODAY? – Shiho's smile dropped.

"You mean… TODAY?"

"Yup!" – Milly cheered.

"Wait! But your things , how are you going to do?"

"Already packed"

"You knew and you waited until today to tell me! You are sooo dead!" Shiho whacked Milly in the head.

-------- yzak and Dearka

"Oh Dearka… you are so dead"

"I know, that is why I donated my porn movies"

"You asshole!" Yzak threw books at Dearka and bingo, Dearka hide behind the couch.

-----

"What Time will he come?" – Shiho asked.

"In two hours" Mirillia said, holding her things.

"Two Hours?!!!"

------

"You are shooing me in two hours?" Yzak was pissed off and was with a knife.

"Please, don't kill me" Dearka puppy eyed.

"I would if jail didn't exist"

------

"Two hours to clean this mess!" Shiho whined.

"See ya!"

"Hey wait!" Mirillia already left the apartment.

"I don't know why I accepted her propose."

------

"I don't know why I accepted your proposal!" Yzak packed his things in about, six boxes.

"I know you love me so much" Dearka poked verbally to Yzak.

"Shut up, moron"

----------

"I hope she knows how to cook" Shiho sighed.

--------

"I hope he has a playstation" Yzak sighed.

-------

"I really hope she could cook" Shiho cleaned up.

-----

"I really hope his apartment is big" Yzak hold his things.

------

"I really hope she follows my orders!" Shiho threw the broom and the broom broke into two.

-----

"I really hope he will follow my orders!" Yzak packed his stuff into the car and went to his new home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way….

"Duel Apartment 206… Floor 4" Yzak whined… "why the hell are you in the top floor!" Staring at the stairs.

"I'm going to check on him first"

------------------

Dearka's apartment:

Ding dong!

"Milly!" Dearka hugged Mirillia.

"I'm so dead" Milly stated. "anyways, how did you convince yzak"

"well, I have my methods. What about you?"

"I have my methods too" Milly winked. "Now, where is my room?"

"The door close to mine!" Dearka winked.

"Good! Now bring my things"

"oh woman…"

--------

Shiho's Apartment

Ding Dong!

"She is here!" Shiho whined. "I didn't clean everything"

DING DONG – DING DONG –

"this is a bad start! He is making me wait!" Yzak poked the bell again.

"WILL YOU STOP?" Shiho opened the door.

Yzak and Shiho stared at themselves.

"Wha… what are you doing here Joules?"

"I ask the same, this is my new apartment!"

"No, this is MINE!"

Yzak and Shiho gave a second glare.

"MILLY!!!!"

"DEARKAAAAAA!"

"BOTH ARE SO DEAD!

----------

"Dearka, did you just felt something right now?" Milly said, unpacking her things.

"No, I think you are hallusinating"

----

Well, this is first part of my fanfic, not good to be truth, but hope you enjoyed it! Please, R&R!


	2. First moments with my enemy

This cannot happen to me!

Writer: Dai-Chan04

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny and it's characters. Im just a normal fanatic and use the name of their characters + description giving credit within.

**Writers Notes:**

Thank you for your reviews! Second Chapter

Last chapter:

----------

"Dearka, did you just felt something right now?" Milly said, unpacking her things.

"No, I think you are hallucinating"

----

**Chapter 2: First moments with my enemy**

Yzak and Shiho were staring at each other, both in a bad mood. Shiho didn't wanted to live with a boy for a whole year and yet, she glared at him twice to see if he decided to go but he didn't. Instead, Yzak glared back.

"Hey, leave already" Shiho stated, with her right hand on the door.

"Wait a second, you are not going to leave me outside of MY NEW APARTMENT right?" Yzak stated, giving his looks to Shiho.

"Your new house? You kidding? I'm not going to let a bumble bee like you into MY APARTMENT and I mean, Mine!" Shiho said with angry tone. She had her own pride to protect.

"No, I'm not kidding, now let me in" Yzak insisted, holding the keys to his car.

"Go to hell Joules! Shiho said. She tried to close the door but Yzak put his foot in the middle of the door and the wall.

"Not so easy, you are never going to leave me homeless and not to Yzak Joules!" Yzak had his own pride to protect too. He was not going to be homeless and yet defeated by his worst enemy.

"_If Hahnenfuss get's to close the door, she will lock herself up and I will sleep in the street. No.. Yzak, think Yzak, Think!"_

Shiho was pissed off already. She grabbed the item next to her and threw it at Yzak. Bingo! It hitted Yzak's head making him fall to the floor. "Haha!" Shiho laughed and closed the door. CLICK! It was the only thing heard.

"Stupid woman! You will pay!" Yzak hitted the door twice, but the door didn't budge. He look around and saw something shiny at the floor. He grabbed a something very shiny, it was a keychain with tons of keys. One of them said, Duel Ap. 206 F4 "I'm so lucky haha" Yzak laughed on the way to his car.

---- Inside the apartment

"Yes Shiho, Yes!" Shiho cheered with joy! "this deserves a breaktime!" Shiho went to her refrigerator, got some coca-cola and got some snacks from the table.

"Let's see, what about…." Shiho turn on her play station and started playing her favorite game, "Grand Theft Auto: Vice City."

----- Outside the apartment

Yzak was in his car and holding the boxes. He knew that living with her enemy Shiho was going to be a pain in the ass but like people say, it's better to have enemy closer. "I will make her life so miserable! HAAHAHAHA" Yzak laughed like crazy as he grabbed the boxes out of the car.

---- Inside the apartment

"WHOOSH! HELL YEAH!" Shiho has been infront of the TV for some minutes and she has already gone, "wild."

--- Outside the apartment

Fifteen minutes later…

"All done!" Yzak cheered, all the boxes were upstairs and he was proud. "Ok Hahnenfuss, ready for hell?" Yzak grinned as he checked his pocket for the shiny keys.

Yzak looked for the key, the tagged white key. "Found it" he grinned as he insert the key to the doorknob. Click, the door opened.

--- Inside

"Aw man, I hate this minigame!" Shiho whined as she kept her eyes concentrated on the TV. She didn't pay attention at the door.

Yzak was impressed, a nice apartment, and a big Kitchen! He rapidly pushed all his stuff into the apartment and closed the door.

"nice apartment, Hahnenfuss" Yzak smirked.

"aww, thank you!" Shiho said as she kept concentrated on the TV.

"wait…" Shiho thought. "That voice…" Shiho turned around to see a _sexy _Yzak Joules in front of her, twelve steps away.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shiho pointed Yzak out but he just grinned._ "_How did you enter here?" Shiho demanded an explanation.

"by this" Yzak showed Shiho, "her" keys. "Happy now? Now let me pack"

"Give it back!"

"Nope, until you give me my key" Yzak smirked, he was getting into her nerves.

"There is no other key"

"What? How come?"

"Milly and I came together everyday, so we share only one key. Happy? Give it back now!"

"Nope until you promise me that you will be a good girl and let me stay here with you in our apartment." Yzak smirked, he was getting close to his objectives.

"Fine! I promise! Can I have my key back?"

" Okay" Yzak grabbed the apartment key from the keychain and gave everything to Shiho, except the apartment key.

"hey! That was not the deal you moron!"

"You said, your key, but as I remember, it's our key so you don't get it"

Shiho gave Yzak a death glare, Yzak just gave a smile.

"Where is my room, anyways?"

"I won't say"

"Oh well, let's check things out then." Yzak walked down the small stairs to three rooms, he opened one which was the bathroom.

"Good, the bathroom is…" Yzak stared. "girly…" Yzak thought for a second. "I have my own bathroom right?" Yzak stared at Shiho. _"tell me it's a yes" Yzak prayed._

"Hum, to your information, this apartment has only one bathroom"

Yzak jaw dropped. "You kidding?"

"No" Shiho grinned.

"_wait, what am I thinking… sharing my bathroom with a guy?"_

"Next stop, this room" Yzak was about to opened when Shiho screamed.

"DON'T ENTER THAT ROOM!"

"Why not?" he smirked, maybe he can find something interesting inside. He opened.

Yzak jaw's dropped again…

"Stop staring at my room!" Shiho smacked Yzak and closed the door.

"owww! You didn't have to do such thing!" yzak whined.

"Shut up, and.. that is your room" pointing out at the room 8 steps from hers.

"You should have said before!" Yzak was rubbing his head. _"she hits hard"_

" Before you move, I have to tell you all MY rules" Shiho said with a demanding tone.

"Your rules? I have to follow your rules? I'm living with a monster and I have to follow rules!" Yzak was smacked by Shiho again.

"owww" was the only thing heard.

"Okay, first ru-" Shiho was interrupted by Yzak. "hey, let me unpack first and then you tell me"

"Okay"

Yzak and Shiho didn't talk for a while, instead, Yzak went to unpack to his room and Shiho was in her laptop.

--- In the Computer

AIM:

**PinkPrincess**: Hey guys!

**Killing Yzak:** Hey!

**Playboy:** hey Shiho, how is your new partner?

**Freedom:** which new partner? Wasn't she living with Mirillia?

**Justice:** Huh? Which new partner? Don't tell me is…

**Killing Yzak:** For god sakes no, it's even worse!

**Kicking Ass is the best:** don't tell me, Campbell?

**Killing Yzak:** No! It's even worse than Campbell!

**PinkPrincess**: Who is it?

**Photography**: Yzak

**PinkPrincess, Freedom, Justice, Kicking Ass is the best**: WHAT?

**Photography:** oh yeah

**Killing Yzak:** hate you milly

**Photography**: oh come on

**Justice:** What's going on?

**Playboy:** the thing is, milly came to live here with me and I have to shoo Yzak out of here so…

**Photography:** he had to stay with Shiho

**Freedom:** So how is it going?

**Killing Yzak:** Pain in the ass…

**Kicking Ass is the best**: Hey, but we can still go to your apartment right?

**Killing Yzak**: Kill you if you won't. haha. Hey I g2g, need to find some food.

**Playboy**: tell Yzak, he is a good cooker.

**Killing Yzak**: Good cooker my ass, he is going to put venom in my food. Hey guys, bye!

_**Killing Yzak has disconnected.**_

**Pink Princess:** Milly, Dearka, you are so evil

**Photography:** nah

**Freedom:** Hey Athrun, why don't you change with Lacus?

**Justice:** huh?

**PinkPrincess, Kicking ass is the best**: NO WAY!

---- Yzak and Shiho

"Done?" Shiho asked as she was looking what to eat.

"Yeah, most of it" he replied.

"I'm hungry… Dearka said you were a good cooker"

"If you want to die, don't ask me to cook for you"

"Fine with me! I don't need you!" Shiho looked into the drawer for instantaneous soup but she only found a note:

_Shiho, I needed all the instantaneous food, I know I will not survive with Dearka cooking. Thanks again, hope you read this soon!_

_  
With love and care, Milly_

Shiho wrinkled the paper and threw it at the garbage. _"Now what am I going to do?"_

------

Second chap ending! Hope you all like it! R&R please!


End file.
